Choices
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois, now seventeen, have to face what lies ahead, based on the choices they make. Will Huey and Jazmine turn out fine, or will things take a turn for the worse? Also stars Riley, Cindy and Granddad.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Note: **Much thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous fics and responded to my reviews I gave to their fics. I really appreciate them, not to mention it kinda helps a brotha' with his motivation to write some more. Anyway, let me stop writing so I can let you read.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope I never talk to you again! Goodbye!"

What a better way to begin a Sunday afternoon, right after she returned home from church, than to argue with a supposed "friend" for many years. She stabbed the "END" button of her cell phone with her thumb. A loud smack reverberated from the wall on the opposite side of the room where she threw her Blackberry Pearl Flip phone like Carson Palmer of the Cincinnati Bengals would toss a pass to Chad Ochocinco. Her lips fixed themselves into a pout as she crossed her arms and harshly exhaled from her nose. She didn't care about whether the phone was broken. That was the least of her worries. The light skinned young woman sat up from where she sat against the wall. Her two large, orange poofs of hair bounced up and down as she walked. Her bare feet slid casually over her dark gray carpet over to her stereo system by her door. She pressed play and allowed Whitney Houston's _I Didn't Know My Own Strength_ to sooth her broken conscience.

Without a second thought, she free fell backward onto her comfortable queen sized bed and sank down into the comfy fabric. The soft, somber strings and grand piano that accompanied Whitney's soothing voice that went from low to high at will made the girl's face crumple like a ball of paper. Tears spilled down the sides of her face and dropped onto her pink sheets. She grabbed her large, purple pillow and embraced it, crying into it. All of the emotions she kept inside for months finally had a chance to be released. Whitney increased the volume of her voice along with the music that picked up its intensity. The girl looked up at the ceiling as though it were the sky.

"Why did it have to be me, Jesus? Why me?" She asked through tears she almost choked on. "What did I do to deserve this pain?"

**"_There were so many times, I wondered how I'd get through the night, I thought I took all that I could take, I didn't know my own strength…and I crashed down and I tumbled, but I did not...crumble..."_** Whitney sang.

Her thoughts traveled back to that night she glanced at that ominous white stick, her vision blurry from a lack of sleep. "Plus", it read. She couldn't believe it. Home pregnancy test after home pregnancy test showed the same result: "Plus". Her parents couldn't believe it. Their seventeen year old daughter was with child. Her father tried his best to restrain himself from going crazy. Her mother tried her best to be understanding but even she showed disappointment in her daughter. Her parents did not want to be absolute villains in the picture, so they offered to take her to see an OB/GYN. The daughter was surprised to receive the same news that rocked her world those few days ago and brought up so many emotions deep in her heart.

_Jazmine, you are indeed pregnant._

The song slowed down to a quiet calm. Whitney sang with only a piano and strings, whispering the title of the song as it faded to a close. The sound of her cell phone ringing over and over didn't make her move a single fiber of her being.

_I'm not getting up from here…ever._

**"_I didn't know my own strength…" _**Whitney proclaimed.

_Yeah, if only I knew how much strength I had to be such a jackass at seventeen…_

Her thought of that statement only made the situation worse. It brought more tears that wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as she thought about so many questions.

What would she do with the eight week old baby in her body? How would her boyfriend react once he receives the news of whether she'll keep it or have an abortion? How would her parents respond to her decision?

The CD changed to the next song, _Good News_ sung by Vanessa Bell Armstrong, who was one of her favorite Gospel singers. The pulsating bass and drums to back up the strong, vibrant choir made the mixed girl open her eyes.

**"_If you know how to pray the situation out, prayer is the answer; there is no doubt!"_** Vanessa professed as the choir chanted right behind her.

"I don't know what to think anymore," She whispered. "Lord, please give me a sign!"

"Girl, you in there?" A muffled voice asked from behind her bedroom door, followed by loud knocks that felt like they rattled the girl's ear drums. A minute of only the music playing in the background served as a response. "Girl, you better answer 'dis door 'fore I knock it down!" She yelled over the loud music.

The girl sat up and hugged her pillow tight, as though it were the only source of comfort. "Go away, Cindy! I wanna be alone!" She hissed back at the door.

"Jazzy, I heard the news! I wan' talk 'bout it wit' you! You know, girl talk!"

She snorted. She figured her boyfriend's loud mouthed, nosy little brother spilled the beans. "No way!"

"Fine 'den! I'm 'finna pick this lock 'n break in 'dere mah'self!"

Jazmine DuBois knew very well she would not have time to pick that lock. She feared her father Tom would have a fit over the thought that someone tried to break into her room and give her a giant lecture about possible rape and kidnapping. Jazmine leaped from her bed as though she were a superhero, leaving her pillow on the bed, and raced to the door. The picking at her lock stopped once she answered the door. Cindy McPhearson stood in the doorway, with a glimmering platinum necklace that almost blinded Jazmine. Cindy's usual smug look was wiped away from her face at the sight of her friend. The reddened eyes, the dark bags underneath them, the frizzy, unkempt hair that was usually kept immaculately perfect in its appearance, was gone.

Cindy's mouth dropped. She couldn't help from looking at Jazmine as though she were a ghost. "Damn, Jaz! You hurtin' fa' real, ain't you? You look like you ain't left 'dis room in days!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "No, everything's just fine and dandy, see?" She tried to put a façade smile on her face to prove Cindy wrong, only to burst into more tears. "I'm only crying out of sheer joy and happiness…" Her sarcasm seemed completely obvious.

Cindy shook her head while clicking her teeth with her tongue several times. "Naw hun, we got to do somethin' 'bout 'dis," Cindy entered the room, her arm around Jazmine's shoulders that went up and down with her depressing cries. "Damn, girl! You brought the whole Woodcrest Seventh Day Adventist Church Choir here in yo' room or what?" She glanced at the stereo system and reached for the pause button. "Church let out hours ago!"

After a few more cries, Jazmine stared directly into Cindy's eyes. "I don't know what to do, Cindy! My parents won't talk to me anymore, unless it's about me and what I've done wrong!" Jazmine sat on her bed with Cindy, her face in her hands. Her palms slid down her face. "I've tried prayers, talking with my pastor, everything!"

Cindy took her hand in hers. "Jazmine, I know what you goin' thru, hun, and it's gone' take mo' 'den prayer ta' fix it," She said, which made Jazmine's eyes grow in size. That was the first time in a long time she heard Cindy call her by her full first name. "I went thru 'da same thing wit' Riley. You jus' havin' some emotional problems, 'dat's all!"

"You mean Riley got you pregnant?"

Cindy covered her mouth with her hand, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out loud laughing, much to Jazmine's embarrassment. It took Cindy a few moments to stop. "Oh, hell naw! If Riley even tried, I'd cut his ass! Fa' real!"

"Oh…" Cindy's words appeared to go in one ear and out the other. Jazmine moaned, slightly bent over. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh, whut?"

"Um, Cindy? Hand me that bag, please?" She pointed at the small, white bag sitting by Cindy's feet.

"What fo'? You 'bout to go candy shoppin'?"

"Because…because…oh God, just give it to me now! Hurry!" Jazmine threw a hand over her mouth. Cindy grabbed the bag as if it were about to be stolen by a mugger and tossed it to Jazmine who proceeded to release the toxic contents from her stomach into the container.

Cindy whistled. The quiet sound of the vomit dropping to the bottom of the bag made her groan and rub her stomach. "Damn! I hope I ain't gone' get sick like 'dat with Reezy's baby if we have one years from now…"

After another minute, Jazmine finally stopped and put the bag down. She wiped her mouth with a napkin she had in her pocket and threw it in the nearby trash bin. "I have to deal with this stuff every morning and afternoon. If Huey can make me like this, you're next, girl."

Cindy gasped so loudly, it seemed as though she almost had a heart attack. "Wait…the baby's Huey's?"

Jazmine turned away from Cindy to hide her blushing face. "Well, he's the only one I've slept with…and I only found out about being pregnant a few days ago."

"Oh shit!"

Jazmine snapped her head in her friend's direction. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip. "Cindy, you know how I feel 'bout your dirty mouth on Sundays!"

Cindy threw her hands up palms out facing Jazmine, almost about to crack up in laughter. "Damn! I mean, dang! I mean, shoot! My bad, Jaz! You know how it be wit' me!"

Jazmine's head hung low while she swung her feet back and forth. "It hurts, Cindy! I mean, we didn't exactly protect ourselves, but…I didn't think I would be fertile when we did it…"

Cindy leaned back a little. "You mean y'all fucked fa' real?"

"Cindy!"

Cindy put a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. "My bad, damn! I mean, dang! Fuck, dang, I mean shoot!" She looked at Jazmine, who continued to stare at her as if she were a homeless schizophrenic about to mug her for some change to buy some liquor. "Forgive me, God! We can work 'dis out later, rite?" She looked up at the ceiling, then back at Jazmine. "He knows 'bout it, rite?"

Jazmine brought her knees up to her chin and let her feet hang off the edge of the bed. "That's the thing: he doesn't know yet."

"Whoa! 'Dats some heavy shit, girl!"

Jazmine glared at Cindy, but let her thoughts about her cursing vanish. She sighed. "Yeah…I hope he doesn't get upset," Jazmine picked imaginary lint from her blanket.

"If he really loves you fa' real fa' real, he'll have yo' back! Buh'lee dat!"

"That's true," She smiled and let out one quick laugh. "I can't wait to move out of here, so I don't have to deal with mommy and daddy anymore…"

Cindy smirked. "Shoot, jus' come on by my place! My homegirl moved out and I got the place to myself, so you can stay in her old room!"

Jazmine gasped. "No ship?"

"You mean shit, rite?"

"Cindy!"

"My bad, J! You too, God!"

"Forget about that!" Tears welled up in Jazmine's eyes. "Girl, I love you so much! Thank you sooooooooo much!" She bear hugged Cindy with so much emotion, Cindy had to smack her on the back to force Jazmine to release her tight hold.

"Yeah, but if you really do love me, you'll stop suffocatin' a sista!" Cindy took a minute to catch her breath. She had her hand on her chest as she took a few slow breaths. Cindy grabbed Jazmine by the hand and led her to the door. "Now go get dressed 'n let's go back to my place 'n finish talkin'…in private."

* * *

A tall, slim teenage boy stared at his open newspaper, scanning the most interesting updates of the day. The paper almost covered the entire top half of his body. The only thing visible to identify him turned out to be his giant afro, which stuck out well over the top of the newspaper and almost resembled the top of an evergreen tree, only it was black. He did his best to ignore the smacking sounds that came from his younger brother beside him as well as Granddad's constant chastising of the boy's behavior.

"'Dis cinnamon toast crunch is 'da shit!" He announced after he finished chewing some of the cereal in his mouth, which was wide open of course. Even after a full plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon and toast, the young boy wouldn't quit. "It tastes even betta' with sugar in it!"

"Boy, you better not make another mess at this table!" Their grandfather sitting on the other side of the table said. He took a bite of his golden brown toast. "And watch yo' language! And stop puttin' sugar in that cereal! It's already sweet enough as it is!"

The younger grandson stopped shoving spoonfuls of food in his mouth and threw the spoon into his nearly empty bowl. His lips pouched out along with his arms that crossed over his chest. "Dang, you ain't gotta be all uptight 'bout all 'dat, Granddad! And I won't mess up 'dis table!" He promised before he chugged his glass of orange juice. A few splashes of it landed on the table. "Ay, my bad…"

"Lawd…" Granddad grumbled a few curses under his breath. "Huey, hurry up 'n take this boy to his last day of school before I lose it 'n end up in jail for homicide!"

"Fine," Huey spent a few more seconds to browse through an article about the BP Oil Spill. He closed the paper and folded it before he threw it on the table. After Granddad tossed Huey the keys to Dorothy, he turned to look at his brother. "Let's go, Riley."

Without looking up at Huey, he waved his hand in a "go on" motion. "Go 'head, Huey! I'll be out 'dere in a minute! I gotta finish 'dis first!" Riley said while he chewed his food. He grabbed the cereal bowl and slurped down the milk. In a flash he ran out of the room, snatched his backpack out of the sofa and to the front door.

"And don't be late, boys!"

"Aight, whateva'!"

Before Huey started the car, Riley jumped in the passenger seat. "Told yo' ass I'd only be a minute," he smirked.

Huey glanced to the side at his brother using his peripheral vision. "Just be quiet, all right?" He turned the key in the ignition and revved the car while in park. Riley reached for the radio and turned it to the hip-hop and R&B station. Rick Ross & Styles P.'s "B.M.F." boomed from the Dorothy's speakers. Huey sighed and shook his head at the sounds Riley considered "'dat real shit".

"I think I'm Big Meech, Larry Hoover!" Riley rapped with the music, bobbing his head on beat. "Whippin' work, hallelujah!"

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're listening to that song."

"I ain't even want you to."

"Whatever."

Huey put the car in reverse and exited the driveway after a few cars passed behind him. He shifted to drive and zoomed down the street. They only had twenty minutes to get to class, something Huey gritted his teeth at. Riley always made him late.

One hand on the wheel, Huey reached into his pocket for his Lotus cell phone and opened it up. He pressed #2, preset for Jazmine's number. Huey let the phone ring until it reached her voicemail.

After the beep, Huey opened his mouth. "Jazmine, it's me. Sorry about missing your calls yesterday. I was under a lot of stress and-"

"Naw, it's 'cause he gay!"

Huey shoved Riley away. His stare kept him away, at least for the moment. "Shut up, Riley! Anyway, just call me back when you get this message. We need to talk," he said before he closed his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Simp ass nigga…" Riley stared out of his window at Ed Wuncler Sr. High School that appeared a few blocks down. It was the largest high school in the entire city.

"I'm glad I never have to go back to that school again."

"Lucky ass nigga! You 'n Cindy only got graduation ceremony rehearsal for 'da next few days 'n 'dats it, while I got two mo' years ta' go!" Riley couldn't help but put a small smile on his face. "Ain't 'dat 'bout a bitch?"

"Not as much a bitch compared to what I'll have to deal with in college," Huey said before he pulled up at the curb in front of the school. Jazmine was fortunate to graduate a year earlier. She showed that she not only had the highest grades in school, but earned plenty of college credits by the time she was a sophomore. The thought of his girlfriend excelling over the years almost scared him.

"Ay, unlock the door!" Riley's slap on Huey's arm brought him back to reality. He looked at the backpack Riley had in his lap. Huey knew damn well there wasn't anything in there but some magazines, guns, candy 'n' who knows what else.

"Remember to wait out here at 3 so I can pick you up," he pointed at the small hill in front of the front gate.

"Aight, I'm out! Peace!" Riley got out and threw up a peace sign at his brother before he ran up to the gate. The bell rang, which meant there was five minutes until first period began. Huey sat with the car idling to call Jazmine one last time. After a few more minutes of calling and only hearing her voice mail message, he decided to give up and try later on in the day.

"Don't you move an inch, nigga."

A shotgun barrel came through Huey's window and stuck him in the side of his afro. Huey dropped his cell phone and threw his hands up. He looked to his left to find a blurry, black figure with a black ski mask over his face.

"You better not move or else you gone' get it."

_He's got me confused with somebody else._

Huey reached with his left hand to his sword attached to the side of his seat. "Not if I don't get you first," he said. Huey grabbed hold of the hilt with both hands and jumped out the window with the blade aimed at his neck simultaneously at the sound of the flurry of buck shots aimed at his direction.

...

**Note:** Thanks for reading this first installment of "Choices". This is one fic I without a doubt wanted to write after "The Recovery" to really put my writing skills to the test. I have a question: should I continue to update this one or update my other fic "Walk in My Shoes" and work on this one later? I need your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Note:** I can't say how much I appreciate the reviews for this fic enough, in a way that would satisfy me without feeling I left something out or forgot to thank so and so. The way I feel when I see the reviews, I can't describe in words, but that's how it is sometimes. Or how Riley would say it: 'it be like 'dat sometimes, nigga'. But without further ado, here's chapter two. Again, thank you guys (and ladies) very much.

* * *

_When you're connected to that, need that we all have, for tenderness...for sweetness...for kindness! Yeah! We all know! Deep down, we want somebody to love us...and to love them right back! What a beautiful thing it is! _

_-Dr. Cornell West_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You a dead nigga now!"

Huey remained silent while he slashed and sliced in the air with his blade to repel the man's shells that flew in his path. Some bounced off of his sword and over Huey's shoulder, only to unfortunately land on Dorothy's side and roof. With a swift kick, the man's Mossberg 500 shotgun flew out of his hands into the air and perfectly split in half, something only accomplished by a katana. Once the broken weapon chunks crashed to the pavement, the masked man, with eyes wide open, kept his trembling hands up as both of them stood by Dorothy's left side. Huey grabbed the man by the forearm to swing him his way like a pro wrestler. He whacked him with a stiff arm to the man's upper chest, which knocked him onto the ground. Huey aimed his blade at the man's bare, brown skinned neck. The sharp tip hovered an inch over his flesh. Both of them did not acknowledge the growing crowd of people which circled around the action.

"I know you ain't gone' do shit, muh'fucka," he said between heavy gulps of breath. He laughed. Blood leaked from under his mask.

Huey brought his foot down on his chest. The man yowled in pain. "It's not violence when it's in self defense," Huey muttered through gritted teeth. He wanted to do more to put the man away, but a crime in front of a school, no doubt, would be out of the question.

Huey made a quick glance over at Dorothy. He winced at the sight of the giant, gaping holes splattered across the whole left side of Granddad's car. Huey had no choice but to shrug it off. He continued to aim the tip of his katana at the man's neck but removed his foot from the man's body.

"I try to be nonviolent. But if a man places his hands on me, I'll send him to the cemetery," Huey frowned, his eyes narrow like slits. He retracted his sword and put it by his side in the blink of an eye. "Leave. Now."

"Fuck you, nigga," He grumbled before he got up off the ground and ran away in the middle of the street. Huey tossed his sword through Dorothy's open driver's side window. He leaned against the car and released a giant sigh of relief. For the past few years, more and more "gangsters" from the hood had immigrated to Woodcrest, which scared many people who thought they would only stay in Baltimore or move to New York City, Philadelphia or somewhere in New Jersey. Some white people left the suburbs as a result. It was "white flight", except in reverse.

A hand landed on Huey's shoulder. "Hey, are you all right, kid?"

_White folks: always curious about things that aren't any of their business._

Huey ignored the red haired man who ran up to his side. His "leave me alone" stare made the man's glasses slip off of his face and back away. Huey almost hit the man when he swung the car door open. He jumped right on in feet first, turned on the ignition and jetted off before closing the door.

* * *

"What's goin' on...?"

Robert "Granddad" Freeman opened his eyes, sitting restlessly in his seat. He held on tight to his arm rests while he turned his body left and right until he found a comfortable spot. Beads of sweat fell down his face. Slow, raspy breaths fled from his dry lips.

_What happened in this morning? Was it a dream? Or did it actually happen?_

_"'Dis cinnamon toast crunch is 'da shit! It tastes even betta' with sugar in it!"_

_"Boy, you better not make another mess at this table!" _

The scene replayed over and over in his head but he could not remember when it happened. A boy in a red shirt with cornrows stuffed his face, spoonful after spoonful of soggy sweet cereal. To his right, another boy, slightly older and taller in size, hid behind a newspaper.

Why was he so upset at the little boy? And just who was this other boy, presumably almost an adult and already done with his meal, and why did he seem so quiet? And just what were they doing in his house? When did he have little children living in his house? His children were already grown, until they unfortunately passed away.

_Oh wait...I remember now...that boy not only ate the rest of the cereal, he made a mess!_

Granddad wiped a hand over his damp face. It was only sixty five degrees and he was sweating. Not good. Before he went to take a nap, Granddad sighed. His vision became blurry from the tears gathering before his very eyes.

_What's goin' on with me?_

* * *

As soon as Jazmine stepped into her room, previously Cindy's ex-roommate's room, she jumped on her bed and landed on her stomach. She allowed her body to move up and down from the effect of the soft mattress before she rolled over, yelling in excitement, arms held up in the air.

"Yes! Yes! I'm free!"

She laughed like a little girl in a toy store free to go on a shopping spree at Wuncler's Toys-R-Us. Jazmine crawled over to her nightstand to grab her iPod Touch and turn it on. As soon as the "slide to unlock" screen with Huey's stoic visage appeared, she wiped her finger over the arrow to the right to unlock it and turned on one of her favorite songs once she put her earbuds perfectly and comfortably in place.

"_**You're feeling all alone**__**…**__**your pain is very real**__**…**__**it seems to be no way out**__**…**__**just look above and deep ins**__**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**__**de**__**…**__**you can surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive…it's gonna get better**__**…**__**"**_ CeCe Winans sang over slow finger snaps, sweet strings, and an acoustic guitar.

Jazmine moved her feet with the music while she lay on her back. She liked the fact the room resembled her old room, except the walls and ceiling just had to be painted in a plain, dull white.

_Maybe I can ask Huey and Caesar to help paint my room to a lovely pink, or maybe a nice purple; maybe even a rich yellow, not too bright but not too dark. This room's going to look so pretty!  
_

While her music played, Jazmine looked at the photo gallery on her iPod. Huey and Jazmine sitting on the sofa at Granddad's house, her arm around his shoulder. Of course, he looked as serious as ever in such a sentimental moment. Jazmine skipped to the next one: Huey stood in the middle while Riley gave him a screw face from his left side. Jazmine laughed out loud; that one wasn't planned, but it was hilarious. The next: Jazmine and Huey, sitting alone on a bench in a park, face to face, holding each others' hands, engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. Cindy admitted she took that one while hiding in a nearby bush and had to send it to Jazmine ASAP. It was one of the only pictures she had where Huey had a heart and was not afraid to show it. As she stared at the picture, Jazmine could feel her heart melt. A tear sneaked its way out of one eye and slipped down her face.

She set her iPod down and smiled. "Huey…."

A few, loud door knocks caused Jazmine to jump in surprise. Another set of knocks followed, which gave Jazmine a clue of who to expect behind the door. She got up to open it and jumped in surprise.

"Huey!" She smiled.

"Cindy's actually useful for once," Huey stood before Jazmine, his hands deep in his jeans pockets.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I moved yesterday."

Huey nodded. "Can I come in?"

Jazmine stepped to the side. "Oh, sure!"

Huey walked in, looking around at her new room. He turned to find Jazmine leaning against the door, a portion of her finger in the corner of her mouth.

"Jazmine."

Her hand dropped from her face. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Hey boo boo!"

Cindy jogged over to her boyfriend who sat on the bottom level of the bleachers, a basketball placed between his feet. Wearing a simple white tee-shirt and black shorts, her two pigtails were the only things that stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other guys in the school gym dressed in the same attire. Six boys ran up the court in the opposite direction Cindy came from, busy with an action-packed pick-up game. Riley didn't look in Cindy's direction when she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He only pulled down his blue shorts and continued to watch the game.

Cindy sat next to him and knocked on the side of his head like she would to someone's front door. "Hello? Earth ta' Reezy! We tryin' ta' reach you so we can make some serious ends!"

Riley turned to look at Cindy, a serious look on his face. "Leave a message afta' 'da beep, 'n I'll holla at you later," his focus went back to the pick-up game. "Beeeeeeeeep!"

The seventeen year old scowled and playfully smacked his chest. "Boy, you betta' pay attention ta' me!" She locked into Riley's eyes as he continued to remain silent. Cindy whacked him again, this time with more force. "Stop playin'!" She pouted.

No words escaped from his locked mouth. Cindy turned her back to him, arms folded. "Fine 'den! Be all mean 'n shit! I hate you!"

Riley's lips quivered before air leaked out uncontrollably like a punctured tire leaking air. He bent over backward in laughter, his legs swinging up and down in the air.

"I'm jus' playin' wit' you, C-Murph! Damn!" Riley admitted after his fits of laughter subsided, much to Cindy's chagrin. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Cindy let her back rest on his chest. A small smile was the result of his playful act. "Lighten up, girl!"

Cindy laughed. One half of her laugh showed she had a sense of humor; the other revealed a little embarrassment. "You know how I don' like 'dat," She lay herself down so her head rested comfortably in his lap, her legs outstretched along the bleacher. "Oh shit…nigga, either you got a big cobra in yo' shorts or you happy ta' see me!"

Riley smiled. "Naw…you mean an anaconda," He moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Boy, stop!" Cindy giggled. "So what up, Reezy?"

"Same shit, different toilet. Granddad more upset 'den usual fa' no reason, Huey still gay 'n suckin' up ta' Jazmine like a typical simp nigga do."

Cindy sighed. "I feel sorry fa' 'dat girl. She stay throwin' up all day 'n shit."

"Well you would to, if yo' mama made cobbler 'dat looked like throw up wit' peas in it!"

"Well, she ain't gone' have no more o' dat! She's livin' wit' me 'til she can find her own place."

Riley groaned. "Aw man! Now we cain't have our own private time like we use to?"

Cindy sat up, got right next to Riley and put her hand on his leg. A grin popped up on her face, as well as his. "Home ain't 'da only place we can have private time…rite?"

Riley snickered. "You thinkin' whut' I'm thinkin'?"

Cindy's head swerved from side to side. No faculty or other adults in sight. She smirked. "Mmmmm hmm!"

Riley grabbed her hand and led her to the end of the bleachers, turned the corner and helped her sneak underneath the seats. The ceiling enabled enough room for them to stand up straight. "Let's do 'dis," As they stepped inside, the shadows made the two invisible in the darkness around them.

Cindy moaned. "Oh Reezy, you so nasty!"

"Hehehe…"

* * *

"And now, to deliver the closing speech for the Graduating Class, Huey Percy Freeman: graduating with High Honors!"

The principal announced over the loud applause. He remained at the podium while the vice principal, superintendent of the Woodcrest Unified School District, Ed Wuncler Sr. and other high prestige members of the district stood by the principal onstage. Huey walked down the red carpet to the right of the other members of his senior class sitting in the middle, all of them dressed in their black graduation cap and gown, to approach the side of the stage and climb the stairs.

"That's mah' grandson…see him, y'all? That's mah' grandson, Huey Freeman, about to give a speech!" Granddad sat on the left side of the auditorium along with the other parents and friends of the students. To his left, Riley and Jazmine took their seats.

A man many rows back stood up. "We know already, old man! We already saw him get on stage the first time and get his diploma! You don't have to tell us his name again!"

Granddad got up and turned to the man, his face wrinkled up. "Nigga, hush!" He sat back down and wiped a tear from under his eye before he took a picture of Huey who finally made it onto the stage. "After all the trouble that boy caused, he finally got his diploma!"

"I'm so proud of you, Huey! I love you!" Jazmine waved her hand at Huey, who tried his best not to be distracted by her sudden outburst.

Riley who sat next to his grandfather shook his head. "Man, when I graduate, I ain't wearin' no gay ass dress 'n shit-OW!" He rubbed on the back of his head where Granddad whacked him. "Damn, Granddad!"

"Boy, you rather walk across that stage butta' ball naked?"

"Hell naw, Granddad!"

"Then you wearin' that 'dress', understand?"

"Hmph," Riley sank lower in his seat. "Whateva'."

Huey shook hands with everyone and took the principal's place at the podium. After everyone quieted down, Caesar, who sat in the graduating section of the auditorium, yelled out "Speech!", followed by Jazmine who yelled in excitement. Huey reached into his left sleeve for a folded piece of paper that contained his notes.

The microphone squealed for a second as Huey's lips got close, then ceased and became silent. He opened his paper and placed it on the podium.

"The great Nat Turner wrote: 'the manner in which I learned to read and write, not only had great influence on my own mind, as I acquired it with the most perfect ease, so much so, that I have no recollection whatever of learning the alphabet'. It's the same thing I realized about being here in Woodcrest. High school became so comfortable that I forgot where I started from, back in Chicago, which was where I lived with my younger brother before I moved here to Woodcrest to live with my grandfather," He looked at Granddad and Riley in the crowd for a second before he continued on. "The honorable Marcus Garvey once said, 'If you have no confidence in self, you are twice defeated in the race of life.' At this moment, many of you may not be cognizant of this fact, which is whatever you want to do in life, you have to not only exhibit confidence, but competence, even if some of you choose to participate in activities not socially heralded or recognized. Me, I choose to fight for what's right, whether violent or nonviolent; whether what I do is seen as respectable or despicable. All of us need to wake up, and realize our potential to actively seek solutions to the world's problems with war, politics, racism, sexism, ageism, etc., etc.

"…And before I conclude this speech, I want to leave you with one last jewel of wisdom, stated by Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.: 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.' Thank you."

Applause greeted Huey's ears as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He sighed and backed away from the podium. Granddad and Jazmine, along with Caesar, stood up and clapped for Huey, who proceeded to exit on the right side of the stage.

"Who's that?"

Someone shouted from the audience. A loud pop echoed throughout the auditorium, followed by another one.

"Dayum! Shots fired up in this bitch!" Riley dived onto the floor with Granddad. "Now 'dis shit's gettin' excitin'!"

"Shut up, boy!" Granddad grabbed his grandson and ran towards the wide open double doors of the auditorium.

A lady in the front row shrieked at the splashes of blood all over her white dress. People yelled and scrambled around the giant room, looking for the nearest exit. Jazmine jumped out of her seat and darted up the stage stairs to Huey who lay face down. She bent down at his side, tears leaking from her eyes like water from a faucet.

"Oh my God, Huey's hurt! Someone call 911!"

She groaned as she tried to flip over his bloodied body, but only got him halfway over, his arm over his face. Jazmine growled while she pushed at his arm and shoulder until she finally rolled him over onto his back. What Jazmine saw made her stomach bubble as she gasped with a hand over her mouth. The entire front part of his face was blown off, exposing the pulsating, raw flesh and pieces of his skull.

"Oh Jesus…" She said before she collapsed on top of him amidst the crowd of surprised, anxious people around them.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Choices**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Note:** Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for the feedback for chapter two. Seeing the reviews helps me know I wrote something that was worth reading. I wanted to make this chapter longer. I finally made the decision to save the other half for chapter four. Some parts in this chapter were supposed to be included in chapter two, but I felt chapter two would be too long so I put some of it in this chapter. But enough of this note; here's chapter three.

* * *

_Now if dreams could dream…just like people do  
I believe they'd dream the dream…of the love, between me and you  
And even though we'll fight…and may not get along sometimes  
It's cool, 'cause I know that if I fight with you  
Then cry with you, I can make it up, all night with you_

-Musiq Soulchild, "Until"

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jazmine's face wrinkled with intense sadness. "Jesus, why did you have to take my Huey so soon?"

Her voice cracked, the effect of the pain in her heart. Her shoulders rose up and down with each sob she released from her body. She remained face down over Huey's body, weeping dramatically. Jazmine felt numb to Huey's prone body which twitched a few times before it finally ceased its movements and became a corpse. A loud click sounded behind her. Something cold forced itself on the back of her head between her two giant puffs of orange hair. She assumed it had to be one thing and one thing only: a gun.

"I killed him, now you're next," A deep voice boomed from behind a trembling Jazmine.

Jazmine shrieked, but remained still with her back to the dangerous weapon. "Don't kill me, please!"

"What? You do want to join him in the afterlife, don't you?"

"What…?"

"Good night."

"Nooooooooo!"

Jazmine's voice came to a halt due to the loud boom that came from her neck. She toppled over Huey's corpse like a tree cut down by a lumberjack. Mouth partly open, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Rapid footsteps decreased in volume as the shadowy assassin departed the scene.

"Cutie pie!" Granddad dashed back into the auditorium at the sound of the gunshot. He ran over to the dying mulatto woman, tears glistening in his eyes. Granddad's face contorted into a look of disgust at the sight of the bullet hole on the side of her neck that released dark red blood onto the auditorium stage. He propped her upright, her back against his knee. Jazmine moaned, her lips dripping with blood. Granddad rocked her back and forth. He couldn't look at her eyes that remained completely white.

"C'mon, cutie pie! Wake up, now! Wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

"Wake up, now! Let's get up 'n outta here, cutie pie!"

She moaned from someone's light taps on her forearm. "Huhn…? What?" Jazmine shook her head, dazed from sleeping on someone's shoulder that kept calling her "cutie pie". Her vision blurry, she rubbed her teary eyes and looked to her right to see Granddad staring into her eyes with a big smile on his face. People started to leave the room in droves around her. Her mind started to swirl around in confusion. "What's going on, Mr. Freeman?" She asked in a shaky voice.

_Wow…how did I fall asleep so fast?_

"The graduation's over, baby girl. Huey gave the final speech for his class and now we gonna go back home. I'll drop you off at your apartment first," He stood up from his seat to stretch his arms. He turned to look at Riley by his side. "C'mon boy, let's go!" Granddad tapped Riley on his shoulder, who was occupied with his new iPhone.

"It's about time! Let's be outta 'dis piece!" Riley left his row ahead of Jazmine and Granddad, and waited at the end for them to leave.

_Wait…then everything I saw earlier was a dream?_

"So Huey's alive?" Jazmine couldn't remove her confused look to save her life. "He's not dead?"

"Of course he's not dead!" He said. Jazmine felt like her smile could consume her entire face. "Never thought Huey would make it alive, after all the trouble that boy done' gotten himself into with the government 'n bein' a domestic terrorist."

Jazmine scratched the back of her neck. "Then how come I thought someone shot him?"

"Aw, you was just dreamin', that's all! You probably heard them fools that brought some pyro up in here, thinkin' they was gonna make this graduation less boring than it already was. And guess what? The fireworks ain't even work! It sounded like a backfirin' hooptie I drove in Chicago back in '69!"

"Oh…" Granddad gave Jazmine a hand to lift her out of her seat. Jazmine blushed. "It's okay, Mr. Freeman. I can get up by myself. I'm not that pregnant yet."

"What?" Granddad dropped the camera he held in his other hand on the floor.

_Oh shoot! I forgot! I never told Mr. Freeman!_ Jazmine cursed herself and grumbled under her breath. "Um…nothing!" She smiled and ran ahead of Granddad to meet up with Riley.

"Oh…for a second there I thought you said you was pregnant," Granddad said before he laughed. He bent over to pick up his camera.

_If she was pregnant, it better not be by Huey, or else that boy's gone' get it!_

As soon as the two Freeman men and Jazmine left the auditorium to enter the massive, crowded parking lot, Jazmine walked ahead of them in search of a certain someone. Multiple black robed students with matching graduation caps gathered all around the lot, which made it difficult to find the seventeen year old revolutionary. Jazmine spotted Cindy busy in a discussion with her parents and went to go talk to her for a few minutes. After they agreed to meet the next day, Jazmine stood among the numerous graduates with her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight. No Huey in sight; only graduates and school faculty talking with other students or their families.

"Looking for me?"

Jazmine twirled one-hundred and eighty degrees to find Huey, with no cap that had enormous trouble staying put on his giant afro. He stood a few feet apart from his girlfriend, his diploma in a black folding case under his arm.

"Huey!" She found herself in an unexpected embrace, her face buried in his soft, black robes. She thanked God she was not too short, at an above average height of 5'9", compared to his height of 6'2". "I'm so glad I found you. I missed you so much."

"I was only gone a few hours," Huey craned his neck over Jazmine's poofy hair blocking his view to find Granddad and Riley waiting in the rental car, a red Dodge Charger, a substitute to use until Dorothy was done in the body shop. Riley sat in the back as Granddad started up the car. "We'd better go," he said, his eyes locked onto Jazmine's green orbs.

"Right," Jazmine pulled back and lifted her head up. Huey couldn't hide his small smile from her. "Just promise me one thing?" She asked as they approached the car.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me. Ever. Okay?" She asked. She smiled once she received a silent nod as his response.

* * *

Cindy and Jazmine sat in their booth towards the back of the restaurant. Erykah Badu's "Window Seat" played calmly in the background. Only silence lingered in the air between the two among the sound of forks that scraped their plates and the other customers around them. Cindy looked up from her halfway finished plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a giant half-eaten breadstick to see a despondent Jazmine. She kept her eyes down, her vision glued on her bowl of French onion soup and her salad bowl. With one elbow propped on the table, her hand kept her leaning head at almost a forty-five degree angle. She used a fork with her other hand to swirl it around her big bowl of soup.

Cindy grabbed her glass of water. "Damn girl, you aw'ight? You ain't touched yo' soup or yo' Caesar salad! 'N 'dey even put a lot of croutons in 'dat salad! You know how much you luhhhhh' 'dem croutons! Plus you pregnant! You supposed ta' be eatin' erry'thang in 'dis restaurant!"

Jazmine's eyes switched from her plate to Cindy's own. Her face remained as depressed as it was before, except she exhaled, lips poked out. "I didn't tell him yet."

"Tell who? And what exactly?" She asked with her glass up to her lips for a sip of water.

"Huey…about me being pregnant."

Water spurted from Cindy's mouth, landing on the table, and luckily missed Jazmine and her food. "What!"

Jazmine's eyes became narrow. "Did I stutter?" She asked. Jazmine's response caused Cindy's eyebrows to rise. It wasn't everyday Jazmine spoke to someone with such a smart attitude.

Cindy wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Damn! What you waitin' on, girl?"

Jazmine put her head down beside her food, her hands over the back of her head. "I don't know…when he stopped by yesterday before the graduation, I couldn't tell him the truth. I guess I'm too scared."

Cindy sighed. She rolled some noodles onto her fork before she stuffed it into her mouth. "Jaz, how would you feel if you were Huey? One day erry'thang is cool, 'den all a sudden you find yo' girl at yo' door during spring break, nine months pregnant, belly all out ta' here," She held her hands way out in front of her stomach. She laughed at Jazmine's disgusted face. "Talkin' 'bout 'oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but I'm pregnant, and the baby's yours, pops!'" She said between quick chews of her food.

"I haven't told him yet, because…Cindy, it's a long story."

"Well, I got all day, 'n so do you. Reezy gonna have ta' wait fa' me, whether he mad or not," Cindy chomped on her breadstick.

"The truth is…" Jazmine sighed. Her mouth opened to speak, then closed.

"…Yeah?"

"…Nevermind, I can't say it!"

"Jazzy!" Cindy frowned. "C'mon!"

"Cindy! I feel a little uncomfortable saying it here," Jazmine looked from side to side. "…In public. Someone could hear us!"

"Jus' whisper it in mah' ear, 'den."

Jazmine leaned across the table, as did Cindy. Jazmine covered her mouth with both hands and put them up to Cindy's ear. Cindy moved back to her seat, her mouth wide open, not only in shock but with a hint of empathy. Jazmine sat back down, wondering what Cindy had on her mind.

After a moment of silence, Cindy finally spoke up. "When did you find out, hun?"

Jazmine placed both hands clasped together in front of her on the table. "I didn't find out until I had my second visit with the OB/GYN. Cindy, I'm kinda' scared about all of this…and when Huey finds out, I don't know what might happen…"

"I got yo' back," Cindy put her hands on Jazmine's. She smiled. "Buh'lee 'dat. I'm sure Huey'll understand."

"Thanks, girl."

Cindy grinned evilly. "Oh else, I'll slice his dick off."

Jazmine grimaced, her head turned. "Cindy!"

* * *

Granddad opened his eyes. He spotted the red glowing numbers by his side. "5:45", his alarm clock read. He bolted out of bed, dressed only in boxers and a loose wife-beater. A cool breeze found its way through the slightly cracked open window. He closed the window shut and grabbed his dark blue robe lying at the end of his bed. Granddad slammed his bedroom door shut. He felt his bare feet independently slip into his black slippers.

_I can't stay here! I've gotta get outta here before they catch me!_

Granddad ran down the stairs, his loud footsteps echoing throughout the quiet house. Over his shoulder, he looked to find no Riley or Huey in sight following him. They were still asleep in the bedroom they still shared. Huey dreamed peacefully through Riley's wild rambles about topics varying from Cindy to hip-hop and other things that he let out in his sleep.

"I don't know what I'm doin' here! I'm supposed to be back in Chicago!" Granddad said as if someone sat shotgun with him in the rented Dodge Charger. "I don't know what 'da hell I'm doin' here, but I ain't supposed to be here!"

Huey's eyes popped open at the sound of a car's engine revving outside his home. Under the covers, he turned to his brother in the bed across from him, whose blanket was about to fall off of his body that lay on the edge of the bed.

"Mmmmm…dayum Cindy, you know how to work it, girl…"

"Riley, wake up!" Huey barked at Riley, who remained consumed with his dreams, a smile on his face. He got out of bed and rocked Riley's shoulder back and forth until Riley's eyelids slowly lifted.

Riley snorted and jumped up. "What you doin' Huey?" He grabbed his black blanket and brought it over his lap as he sat at the edge of his bed. "You gay or sum'n? A nigga was 'bout ta' get him some, 'n I wake up ta' find you lookin' at me while I was gettin' mah' sleep on-"

"Ssssssssh!" Huey had a finger up to his pursed lips. He looked at Riley, who looked at Huey as if he belonged in a mental home. "You hear that?" Huey once again heard the engine growl, this time even louder than before.

"So what? It's prolly jus' some nigga tryin' ta' ghost ride 'da whip! Prolly Thugnificent or Ed or sum'n!"

Huey ran out of the bedroom, only in a shirt and pajama pants, down the stairs to the front door. As soon as he swung the door open, he suspected the unexpected. The Dodge Charger quickly backed away from its spot in the driveway. Its tires squealed as it drove away from the house, a large smoke cloud floating into the air from where it departed in the street.

"Granddad!" Huey called out to his grandfather, but it was too late.

"Huey, what's up?"

Huey looked behind him to find Riley, in matching black shorts and a tee-shirt, who jumped down the stairs, a look of shock on his face. Both of them stood in the doorway in a state of confusion. "What 'da blue fuck? Where Granddad goin' 'dis early in 'da mornin'?" Riley looked at Huey, who stood a few inches taller than his younger brother.

"I don't know, Riley…" Huey looked up at the sky, now a dark purple. Dawn began to make its appearance. "He's too far now for us to catch up to him."

"I know one thing, he ain't gettin' no MySpace or Facebook ass 'dis time of day," Riley shook his head.

"Riley, this is serious!" Huey glared into his brother's eyes. "Something may be wrong with Granddad, and we need to find out what the problem is. This hasn't been the first time he's done this."

Riley sighed. "Yeah, you rite. Remember what happened a couple days ago? He was gone fa' almost a whole day 'n 'den he came back talkin' bout he ain't neva' left 'da house 'n stayed out all day 'n all night. All I know is 'dat Granddad been actin' strange lately," He frowned. "One minute he get all mad 'n shit fa' no reason, 'n forget our names more 'den usual. 'Da next minute, he all happy 'n shit."

Huey shook his head. "I noticed that too."

Riley shrugged. "Maybe he jus' gettin' old."

"I don't know, Riley. It may be something more serious than just old age," he said before the two of them went back into the house, unable to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Jazmine sauntered down the hallway of the newly built Woodcrest University of Maryland Liberal Arts building, the sound of her large pink bookbag slung over her shoulder echoing each time it slapped her right thigh. Her iPod in hand, she increased the volume of Myron Butler & Levi's song "Revealed" as she took each step with the beat of the upbeat music.

Jazmine groaned after she took a few steps too many. She remembered the way out of the building almost felt like being a rat in a giant, complicated maze. If you missed a certain path, you had to turn around and make sure you went down that specific hallway or else you would end up where you started. During the beginning of the summer session, she had many trials to get the paths memorized, and now the way to the exit became second nature. Only this time, she missed the exit she needed to take. Jazmine spun around on her heel and headed down the right hallway, waving at a female classmate that passed by going the opposite direction.

_Finally, the exit._ She thought. The heat from outside became more apparent the closer she became. The double doors felt like they would take an eternity to reach. A tall, muscular black man entered through one of the doors, laughing hysterically. His green jersey and shorts tipped everyone off that he belonged to the school's basketball team. Jazmine turned off her iPod and put it away along with her pink earbuds. She stopped in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up once the man came closer.

"Whas hah'nin shawty?" He asked. His giant afro shaped like Huey's made him appear seven feet tall.

_I'm no shorty! I'm five-ten with these chucks on!_

Jazmine ignored him, her head held high. She started to pass him until he held his arm out to block her path.

He grinned. "I'm talkin' ta' you, baby girl!"

_What's that strange smell?_ She sniffed the air, then recoiled and grimaced. _He must've been smoking marijuana! I think he's high!_

"I'm busy and have to go now! I'll talk to you later!"

He shoved her into the wall. Both of his hands pinned her down as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "You ain't too busy ta' talk ta' me!"

"No!" Jazmine closed her eyes, her jaws tight. "Don't hurt me, please! I'm pregnant! Please!" She yelled through heavy panting.

"Oh you are, huh?" He said. He sighed and shook his head. "Dayum, I thought you wasn't! Forget it! I don't wanna mess wit' no pregnant brawd!"

Fresh, warm tears dripped down her cheeks as he let her go. She barely got a few steps away when the man's right fist landed a hard, low uppercut into her abdomen. Jazmine flew back into the wall and span around until she lost her balance and landed on the floor, sitting down next to her backpack that fell off her shoulder.

"Nooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooo!"

Her high pitched shrieks accompanied her loud sobbing as she held onto her pain filled belly. Tears uncontrollably gushed from her eyes. The man, surprised by Jazmine's sudden frenzy, ran away down the hall and out the double doors, leaving a howling Jazmine all alone.

* * *

"Reezy at the top o' 'da key, wit' twenty left on 'da clock in 'da 4th quarter!"

Riley dribbled the ball behind his back, then through his legs. Fresh sweat ran down his face as he stared at the red square above the rusty rim. Alone on the court right outside the gym, his voice and steps that dug into the gravely pavement instead did not exist. Instead, he envisioned himself in an NBA Finals game, the score tied at 83-83, and the series tied 3-3.

"He fakes 'em wit' a move to 'da left, breakin' 'dat nigga's ankles, goes to 'da right, still behind 'da three point line wit' ten seconds left! Two wack ass niggas try ta' double Reezy, but he ain't scared! He fakes a pass 'n shoots a three ova' 'dem two niggas, wit' three secs ta' go!"

He released the ball from his right hand, using his left to guide the ball into a high, straight arc. Riley left his right hand in the air for his follow through while he balanced his body on his right leg to stop from falling down.

Riley put his arm down and grinned as soon as the ball swished through the hoop. "And Reezy makes it before 'da buzzer ta' win 'da game! Yup! I saved my team's asses! Fuck goin' ta' Disneyland, we goin' to 'da club ta' holla at some hoes!"

"I knew yo' ass would be ova' heah'!"

Riley turned and saw Cindy, grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning a few yards away. He ran over to his main girl, ball in hand. Standing 5'10", she could almost look Riley straight in the eyes.

Riley stopped five feet from Cindy, bouncing the ball up and down with one hand. "Girl, what you doin' here? I thought you was s'posed ta' be at trainin' camp?"

"Oh naw, 'dat don't start fa' anotha' couple weeks!" Cindy stole the ball and attempted a jump shot from the side of the backboard, almost behind it. She jumped up in the air once the ball made nothing but net. "And 'dat was wit' no practice," she fixed her hands into two "guns" and blew at the tips of her index fingers.

Riley pssh'd Cindy, waving his hand. "Whateva'! 'Dat was jus' a lucky shot," he ran over to the ball that rolled into the grassy field behind the court. "So what's good C-Murdah?"

Cindy looked down while she walked over to Riley, who stood at the free throw line. "Uh, you know how mah' girl Jazzy 'n yo' brother Huey are…cool, rite?" She watched Riley make a perfect free throw and get his ball back. "Like, they ain't seein' no one else..'dey jus' seein' each other?"

"Yeah? So?" Riley returned to the free throw line. He made his shot and caught the ball once it bounced its way back.

Cindy crossed her arms behind her back and bounced up and down on the tip of her toes. Riley dribbled the ball twice before holding it out in front of him. "Well, I was wonderin' if we could be like 'dat too?" She watched Riley completely miss his shot and hit the top of the backboard. He caught the ball once it bounced back to him.

Riley turned to face Cindy. "What?" He cradled the ball under his arm.

"You know whut I'm talkin' 'bout, Reezy! I see you wit' 'dem otha' girls, 'n I wanna be yo' one 'n only!"

Riley frowned. "'Dey don't mean nuttin, Cindy! I may chill wit' em, but you 'da only one I wanna be wit'!"

"How do I know you fa' real?"

"You see any otha' chicks 'round here huggin' me? Kissin' me? Suckin' mah' dick? Huh?"

"No!"

"'Den you know I ain't lyin'!"

"'Dat ain't enough proof!" Cindy took a few steps closer. "If you fa' real fa' real, 'den stop talkin' wit' 'em!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause they mah' friends, Cindy! Cot dayum, girl! Get off a nigga's back! Shit!"

He slammed the ball down and walked off the court. Cindy stayed at the free throw line, ignoring the ball that passed by. It rolled back across the court toward her direction and came to a stop by her feet. She looked at Riley walk across the field to the back gate to exit Wuncler Sr. High School. A tear slid down her cheek until she wiped it off. Cindy kicked the basketball and stormed away from the court. She followed the path Riley took, growling through her clenched teeth.

_Be careful what you wish for, Reezy, 'cause you might jus' get it._

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Note:** I want to absolutely thank everyone who took the time to read and review this fic and my Cindy/Huey fic _**More Than Friends**_. I can't thank you guys more than enough. They are both some of the most intense fics I've done. By the way, please read and review _**Ten Yards to Victory: The Pigskin Ball, What's Mine is Mine **_and**_ Fate's Destined End_ **by** IceLegatus**, _**switched sides **_and_** the other guy**_ by **KODfreak** and **_rumors _**and**_ not your type_ **by** JazzyMao**. They are very great fics and should be read and reviewed by everybody ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Argh!"

Robert Jebediah "Granddad" Freeman jerked awake, his body dripping with sweat. Everywhere he looked, he only found darkness. He wiped his face after he sat up in bed. The same thing happened every night. He twisted his head over to the alarm clock, its red, bold numbers so bright it felt like they stabbed him in the eyes. "5:45", it read, exactly what he predicted the clock would display on its screen. He always woke up at that time as a result of his crazy dreams. Granddad threw the covers off his body and cringed a little at the cold air that reached his bare legs. He eyed the silver revolver with the wood covered handle laid on his dresser. It sat there for the past three days. Sometimes it would call out his name, beg for his hand to wrap around the handle, place the barrel against his temple, and slowly pull the trigger until the bullet pierced through his skull and splattered his blood everywhere.

Granddad glared at the gun with disdain. "No, I won't do it. You won't make me do it."

He didn't remember why he brought it in his room in the first place. Something in his mind made him keep the weapon nearby in case someone broke into the house. Granddad shook his head, laughing at that thought. They lived in Woodcrest, for crying out loud, where someone recently served a few years for stealing a candy bar from a grocery store. A little kid was tried as an adult at the age of sixteen for playing "rough" with a little girl and received five years. The list went on and on. Why would someone try to rob him and his family? Ed and Rummy did once, but it only occurred on behalf of Ed's grandfather as a scheme for his security system business. Otherwise, he had nothing to worry about…unless it was not under his control.

Granddad got up from bed, walked in his bathroom, and flicked the light switch. He cringed at the bright light that hit his eyes. He observed himself in the mirror, sucking in his belly that made its presence under his wife-beater.

A smile broke out onto his face. Giggles turned into laughter. _What was I thinkin', almost 'bout ta end this handsome, suave, debonair, ladies man's life!_ He thought as he turned to make a few poses and flex his muscles. After Granddad finished his private exhibition, he flicked the light switch to off and closed the bathroom door.

"Granddad."

Granddad turned to find a restless Huey, in a giant shirt with Marcus Garvey's austere face on the front and long, black boxer shorts, standing in the hallway.

"I heard a scream earlier. You okay?"

Granddad sighed. He put on a fake smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to use the bathroom, that's all."

Huey stared at Granddad for another moment, directly in Granddad's wandering eyes, then nodded. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Granddad frowned a little. "I'm fine, boy. I'm fine," he said. He waited until Huey entered the bathroom to let out a giant breath. He rubbed his hand on his warm forehead.

"Just who in the hell was that boy?"

* * *

"Are you serious, Jazmine?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was afraid you'd be mad at me."

With Dorothy idling in front of the Freeman household, Jazmine sat in the passenger side and Huey sat behind the wheel. Huey's insensitive eyes remained glued on his distressed girlfriend, who had her elbow on the arm rest, her head in her hands. One part of him wished he didn't get her pregnant, at seventeen years old to boot. The second part realized he had his part in the conception and should act like the bigger man in this situation. After he put the emergency brake on and turned off the engine, Huey sighed, crossed his arms, and threw himself backward in his seat. He couldn't believe it. After all the times Huey promised to avoid the negative stereotypical Black male attributes assigned to his cohort, he couldn't avoid it like a bullet from a sniper rifle.

"Jazmine, why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" Huey asked. "What, you thought I'd bail on you like an ordinary bum nigga would? Is that it?"

"No, not at all…" Jazmine said. She sniffed a few times and used a finger to rub a tear from under her eye.

"Because if that's what you think I'd do, I'd never do that."

"I know," Jazmine said. She moved to the left, closer to Huey. She rubbed his hand that rested on the center console. "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault."

Huey shook his head and withdrew his hand from underneath Jazmine's. "You couldn't keep it a secret for long. I'd eventually find out," he said.

He eyed her stomach and then turned away from her. Huey couldn't look at Jazmine, who began to sob.

She looked at him, her eyes beginning to turn light red. She said between emotional hiccups, "I thought you'd be more understanding, Huey!"

Huey frowned. He opened the door, got out and slammed the door.

"Huey!" She said. She followed Huey out of the car and stood by him. "Huey!"

Huey leaned against the door, his hands shoved in his pockets. Both of their afros swayed in the fierce, hot wind. "Jazmine, this is serious. We're seventeen, we don't have careers yet. How can we take care of a child who will come into this world, expecting to be fed, sheltered, clothed, nurtured and shown the respect and love only prepared parents can give as soon as they're born?"

"We can do it, Huey!" Jazmine said. She put her hand on his shoulder. Huey's eyes locked onto her green ones. "You'd be a great father! I know it!"

Huey frowned. He headed toward the front door of his home. He knew Jazmine would be a perfect mother, but what about himself? Was he capable of raising a family and maintain being an activist at the same time?

"You only say that now, because it hasn't happened yet. We'll only know how we truly are when the challenge of raising a child stares us in our faces," he said.

He stopped by the door. His cold eyes did not look away from Jazmine's. "Until that moment comes, there's nothing else to talk about."

"But Huey-"

"No."

"Huey! Wait!" she said. She tried to follow him inside, but the door slammed in her face. Jazmine followed the walkway down to the sidewalk. She sat down on the edge of the curb and stabbed a hand into her purse to find her cell phone. After dialing a number and waiting a few rings, the person on the other end finally picked up.

_"Sup Jazzy?"_

"Cindy, girl, I don't know what to do…"

_"What's da deal?"_

"It's Huey…I think he doesn't wanna be with me anymore!" she said. She opened her mouth to say more, but couldn't. The floodgates containing her tears finally burst open.

_"Aight, where's mah' knife so I can cut dat nigga's balls off!"_

* * *

"Dayum 'dat hoe get on mah' nerves!"

The front door slammed to interrupt the silence that engulfed the Freeman household. Huey lowered the newspaper he held before him. His eyebrow unconsciously rose higher than the other once he spotted who emerged in the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Riley scowled, not looking at his brother. "Nun'ya bid'ness, nigga," he said. He fiddled his thumbs in his lap with his head down. Huey peeked behind his paper to catch a look at Riley, and then returned it to its original position. "I can come heah' when I wanna. It's a free country, ain't it?"

Huey shook his head. "Fine," he said. He brought the newspaper back up and turned the page. "Forget I asked."

An eerie lull filled the room. Riley sat up straight. His head snapped in Huey's direction. "So you ain't even gone' find out what a nigga goin' thru?"

"No. From what I can see and what you told me, nothing is wrong."

"Dat reverse psychology shit ain't gone' work on me dis time, Huey!" Riley said. He frowned at his older brother, or rather, his newspaper.

Riley got up to fix a glass of orange juice and returned to his seat. Huey turned to the next page, ignoring Riley. After Riley gulped down his beverage, he slammed his empty, white plastic cup full of orange juice down on the table before him.

"Aw'ight, I'll tell yo ass what da deal is. Mah' problem's wit Cindy, mayne! She won't talk ta me no mo. When I try ta go 'n kiss her, hug her or even jus say 'what's good' ta her, she act like I'm invisible or sum'thin." Riley said. He growled, his arms folded over his chest. "Dese broads are impossible!"

Huey folded his newspaper up and set it by his side. "Tell me about it."

"What'chu mean?" Riley said. He glared at Huey. "You got Jazmine, a real ride or die chick. I'd kill ta have a chick like dat on mah side."

"Things aren't the same between us anymore, Riley…" Huey said. He took a big breath, and then slowly let it out.

"Say what?"

"She's eight weeks pregnant and she didn't tell me until today."

Riley's fist hovered over his mouth. "Oh, dayum!" he said. He tried his best to pretend he didn't know, and so far it seemed to work. "Fa real? Maybe some otha nigga did it!"

"Shut up, Riley!"

"C'mon, Huey! I mean, why else she ain't tell you bout da baby ASAP? If you was da daddy, she'd tell you right away, rite?"

"Riley, Jazmine's not like that…"

Riley smirked. "C'mon, nigga. You see how Jazmine look? If I liked a broad like her, I'd be smashin' dat like da Incredible Hulk. She nice 'n thick, she got dem nice titties 'n da ass is like blah-dow!" He said, holding his hands out to show the size of her "parts".

Huey didn't even have to interrupt him with words. His glare did the trick. "Riley, I get it."

"You neva know, Huey. You'd betta get dat baby tested when it's born, or else she got you for eighteen years. Den you find out da baby ain't yours 'n you'll feel like dog shit wit cat piss and sprinkles on it."

"Whatever. I know it's mine."

"Man, I gotta tell ya. Even 'doe you got Jazmine pregnant, you still actin' like you gay," he said. He shook his head. "You got a good chick dat still gone like you even when you act dumb as fuck, 'n you mad 'cause you got her pregnant. It ain't worth it ta lose her over somethin' dumb as dat."

"Look who's talking, as if you don't have any problems of your own, like with Cindy."

"Don't get me wrong. Cindy's da worst. Dat chick can drive a nigga crazy."

"Then why are you still talking and thinking about her? What about those other girls you talk to?"

"Why I gotta keep tellin' y'all dis! I ain't talkin ta dem girls! Dey jus mah homegirls!" Riley said. He caught Huey's 'stop lying, you know what I'm talking about' stare. "What? I'm bein fa real!"

"I didn't know you could give your "homegirl" a big French kiss and a reach-around, like at that pep rally a few weeks ago," Huey said. He let a smile loose, which surprised both himself and Riley.

Riley gave a smile back and threw a pillow at his face. "Man, fuck you. You wasn't supposed ta see dat."

"Seriously, Riley," Huey threw it back at him. Riley caught it in his lap. "You know what you have to do."

"I guess, but you best ta stay wit Jazmine 'n find out if dat baby yours. Ion wanna see yo ass on Maury, aight?" he said. He ducked under a pillow that flew over his head before he threw one back at Huey.

* * *

"Check, nigga."

Riley caught the large, orange ball given to him and brought it down to his left hip, right leg in front of his left. Both of his teammates were guarded one on one under the basket, while his man stayed in front a yard away, crouched down with his arms up and out. Riley huffed and puffed through the fatigue that pulled on his muscles and bones of his arms and legs. This pickup game counted as the fifth he played in a row that afternoon. Everything in his line of vision seemed to be in three's instead of one, but he wanted to keep playing. Riley started to dribble the basketball with his left hand. He lifted his right arm and formed the number two with his fingers. His taller black teammate, Marcus, ran over to the man guarding Riley. He set up the "pick and roll" play with a hard screen to free Riley and enable him to drive in to the left and get closer to the basket. He turned so his back faced the giant defender guarding the basket to post up, dribbling with the ball. His two teammates moved out beyond the three point line.

"Yo Riley, I'm open!" His Puerto Rican teammate Roland said, waving his arms over his head.

Riley chose not to pass to Roland on the strong side of the court. Riley crossed the ball over to his left hand and spun to the left. As he leapt into the air, he switched hands, and let the ball roll off his fingers with ease over his defender, who jumped with his arm up. The ball almost scraped the tips of his fingers. Riley grunted when he fell on his back and looked up at the ball that headed for the rim. A smile crept onto his face. He had no doubt it would fall through the soft, white net. Riley's smile changed into a wide open gape as the ball rolled in and out of the rim and into the tall center's hands.

"Fuck!" Riley slammed his fist on the hardwood. He jumped up and ran out of the paint. The center threw it out to the guard out behind the three point line who Riley passed to make his shot attempt. The six foot even guard shot the ball as Riley jumped out with his hand in his opponent's face. Riley's sudden defense made no difference as his shot banked on the backboard and through the net to earn his team the winning point. A defeated Riley jogged over to the ball and grabbed it.

"Damn, Riley! We was open, nigga! Why ain't you pass it to one of us?" Marcus asked. Riley's opponents left the school gym court, leaving Riley and his two teammates alone in the gym.

"Yeah, que pasa, big dog?" Roland asked. Both of them glared at Riley, who sat on the bench by the court, his head in his hands and the ball under his seat.

Riley sighed. "Iono. I guess I jus' wasn't thinkin'. I thought I had dat shit! I always make dat shot!"

"I know what's goin' on. You still thinkin' about Cindy, huh?" Marcus sat next to Riley while Roland gave each of them dap and left the gym through the double doors.

Riley sat up. He took the basketball and started to spin it on his finger. "Naw, I done moved on, my nig," he said. It looked as if he meant what he said, but one could hardly think it was the truth. "Like Jay-Z say, on to da next one."

Marcus smirked. "'Den you won't mind if I go 'n holla at her?"

Riley shot up from his seat. He absentmindedly dropped the basketball, letting it roll away. "Hell yeah I mind!"

Marcus laughed. "See? You stay thinkin' 'bout her, man," He said.

Riley folded his arms over his chest. "Naw! It ain't like dat! It's jus she ain't an average broad you can jus get at 'n think you gone' hit! She 'bout ta go ta college 'n shit!"

"Whatever. You know you wanna cupcake wit' her right now, man!"

"Man, you soundin' like mah brother Huey! I don't miss her at all! I had to move on 'cause she kept botherin' me, talkin' 'bout how I sleep wit all dem girls she sees me wit! But I don't do dat!"

"I thought you was still bangin Lanisha?"

"Un uh!" Riley shook his head "no". "Dat was jus one time!"

"Yeah, last week! While you were still wit' Cindy!"

"Dayum! I knew I shouldn't have told yo' ass!"

"Look, da bottom line is, Reezy, you know you wrong."

"Naw! Cindy ain't have ta know 'bout dem girls! I mean, it ain't like I didn't want to hang wit her all da time! I made sure ta go 'n chill wit her a lot!"

"Yeah, but look mah dude," Marcus got up, smiling. "You still got love for her, so jus go on ahead 'n make dat next step."

"What? Nigga, I ain't gettin' married at sixteen!"

"No, nigga! I'm talkin' 'bout a relationship!" Marcus rubbed the top of his red doo-rag that covered his cornrows, styled similar to Riley's. "You been goin' out wit Cindy for da past couple months now. Sooner or later, you know how 'dem girls get. Dey get all emotional 'n sentimental 'n attached 'n shit 'n only want you ta be wit dem."

Riley scrunched up his face. "Man, iono 'bout all dat!"

"You like Cindy, don't you?"

Riley exhaled with his arms down at his sides. He took a moment to think. "To be fa real…yea, she cool."

"Den you gotta do what you gotta do before someone else does. Feel me? No homo." Marcus held out his fist for his best friend of two years to bump.

Riley returned the gesture. "Yeah, I feels. No homo."

The double doors of the gym squeaked as they opened. Both young boys turned in its direction to find Cindy, dressed in the high school basketball team's uniform.

Marcus nudged Riley with his elbow. "Now's yo chance ta tell her da truth," Marcus said. He left, said 'what's up?' to Cindy and exited the gym.

Cindy approached Riley with a straight face. She stopped once she stood five feet away from him.

"Cindy, look-"

She walked towards him and poked him in the chest. "Ion wanna talk ta you, okay? Iono who I was talking to da otha day, 'cause he was a fuckin jackass 'n a wack ass nigga. When da real Reezy, who knows how to treat a lady wit'out yellin at me n shit, gets his shit tagetha, call him 'n have him talk ta me. Til den, peace out."

"But Cindy, wait up-"

Cindy threw her hand up. "Holla!" She said. She passed him by to head to the women's locker room. She ignored Riley's calls of her name, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Fuck dat nigga."

* * *

"I'm a little nervous about all this."

Jazmine lay on the hospital table with the back propped up a little so she could sit up. The technician lifted her shirt so her stomach became exposed. She started to rub some jelly on her skin.

"Just relax, Jazmine. Everything will be okay," The technician said. She gave Jazmine a genuine smile.

"Thank you, um…Ms. Jasmine…" Jazmine said. She read her name tag over her blue medical uniform, with "Jasmine Brunson" printed in black ink. "Ohhhhhhhh! Your name's Jasmine, too! But I spell mine with a 'z' instead of an 's'!"

"Isn't that funny?" Ms. Brunson said with a smile.

"It sure is! That kinda helped me feel better," Jazmine said. She sighed. "I'm still a little worried. I hope my baby's fine…"

She looked at the man who stood by her side while she held on to his hand. Jazmine could tell from his straight face that he too was concerned.

"Well, in a few moments, we'll find out," Ms. Brunson said. She looked at her computer screen nearby as she grabbed the white transducer to use on Jazmine's abdomen. "If this thing starts up," she said. Jazmine giggled.

"That's why I don't like computers."

"Me too."

"I just let Huey take care of that stuff," Jazmine said. She nodded to the side towards a silent Huey.

Ms. Brunson stared into Jazmine's green eyes and her orange-ish, poofy hair. "I don't mean to offend you, but are you by any chance mixed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ms. Brunson nodded. "I am too. Half black, half white."

"Me too!"

"Isn't this something?"

"Yeah! We're both Jasmine and we're both mixed! Are any of your parents by chance an attorney?"

Ms. Brunson nearly dropped the transducer she held in her hand. "Stop it…my mother's an attorney."

"Oh my gosh! My daddy's a lawyer. A very good one, too!" Jazmine said. The two Jasmines started to laugh.

Huey stood by in silence and continued to let the two women talk, laugh and gossip to their heart's content. Ms. Brunson looked at Huey, who watched the two females cluck like hens, and smiled. "Oh, is he your husband?" Ms. Brunson asked. She wanted to ask more, but stopped at the sight of Jazmine's face turning red. She turned to her computer screen that displayed the correct screen she was looking for.

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"It's not everyday a husband or boyfriend comes in with the woman for these things," Ms. Brunson began to rub the transducer on Jazmine's middle and lower parts of her stomach. "I applaud you for making it here, Huey," she said, before Jazmine started to laugh.

"This tickles!" Jazmine said before another fit of giggles.

Ms. Brunson smiled. "I understand most people get that feeling," she said while performing the ultrasound. "So far…everything appears to be normal…normal heartrate…I don't see anything abnormal…estimates show that your baby should be born around April 6th…"

Jazmine let out a large sigh of relief. "Awww…we'll have a spring baby! Isn't that great, Huey?"

Huey attempted to not show his feelings but failed. "Yeah," he grinned, something no one saw everyday.

"Wait a minute…what's this?" Ms. Brunson asked. She used her left hand to press a few keys on her keyboard while scanning Jazmine with the right hand. "Jazmine…I'm surprised I didn't catch this before, and neither did your OB/GYN…"

Jazmine covered her mouth. "Oh no…what is it?" Jazmine asked.

"It's nothing wrong…in fact, it's incredible!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Ms. Jazmine DuBois, you're not having just a child. You're having twins!"

* * *

Jazmine hiccupped as she woke up from her violent slumber for the second time that night. She didn't want to get up. She couldn't even if she tried. Her tears and incoherent mumbling wouldn't stop. Trembling, she held on tight to the pink comforter pulled up to her neck. Her mouth started to quiver even more along with the quiet whimpers that escaped from her lips. Her appointment that morning repeated over and over in her dreams, only what she wished would happen appeared in her dreams instead of what happened in reality. Instead of twins, the examination revealed miscarriage due to blood clots. She remembered the female doctor holding her hand while she delivered the unfortunate news. Huey had to carry a kicking and screaming Jazmine out of the room until she could calm down. She pounded the black sheets that covered her mattress as her cries increased in intensity. She quieted down once a firm yet reassuring arm wrapped around her.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked. She cried some more before speaking again, "He or she didn't even have a chance to take its first breath…"

Jazmine felt his lips on her neck, followed by a warm embrace. "I know what happened was unfortunate. But it just wasn't meant to be. We just have to move on."

"I know, but…I can't…"

"You have to. There's no other choice."

Jazmine closed her eyes. "Be honest with me. Would you leave me if I really had the baby?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jazmine grinned, tears falling down her face. She exhaled with a mixture of relief and sadness in her breath. On one hand, she wished she had never gotten pregnant on the first place. On the other hand, she felt thankful she invited Huey to stay over.

"I love you, Huey," Jazmine said. She nuzzled her face in his bicep and let it rest there until she finally fell asleep.

...


End file.
